


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by Borsari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: У Грегори Лестрейда был просто замечательный день… пока он не застрял в лифте с Майкрофтом Холмсом и Андерсоном… Почему вселенная его так ненавидит?





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Case of Mistaken Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476958) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



— Я ценю ваше желание держать меня в курсе событий, инспектор.  
Лестрейд безразлично пожал плечами, подхватив со стола дорожную кружку. Он мог налить себе еще кофе из комнаты отдыха, но, сказать по правде, он там был совершенно отвратительный. Уж лучше потратить пару фунтов и купить что-нибудь из кофейни на другой стороне улицы.  
— Без проблем, Майкрофт. Мне же нужно как-то платить за обучение детей в колледже. Давайте я вас провожу.  
Майкрофт Холмс вежливо улыбнулся, едва ли найдя шутку Лестрейда забавной. По пути к лифтам Грег задавался вопросом, какое же было детство у братьев Холмс, что они выросли в тех, кем являются сейчас.  
Ждали лифт они в полном молчании. Впрочем, если говорить было не о чем, то именно так обычно проходило время, когда рядом находился старший из братьев. Что-что, но вот болтать по пустякам он точно не любил. И иногда Лестрейд был даже немного благодарен ему за подобную тишину, если сравнивать с бесконечными монологами Шерлока с самим собой. Удивительно — они были одновременно такими разными и такими похожими друг на друга.  
Когда лифт приехал, мужчины также молча зашли внутрь. Им повезло, что кабина была пуста — крайне необычно в Скотланд-Ярде в любое время дня и ночи. Нажав на кнопку первого этажа, Грег задумался, не безграничная ли власть Майкрофта заставила лифт опустеть. Когда двери уже почти закрылись, в щель протиснулась рука, остановив их движение, а потом и вовсе заставив вновь открыться.  
Лестрейд чуть ли не застонал вслух, когда в кабину зашел Андерсон с угрюмым выражением на лице, что означало только одно — сейчас будет жаловаться. Какой же он предсказуемый! Инспектор бросил короткий взгляд на Майкрофта, ощутив, как внутри начало разрастаться нехорошее предчувствие. Совершенно проигнорировав Холмса, Андерсон набросился на своего непосредственного начальника.  
— Я подаю официальную жалобу! И на этот раз я не отступлюсь!  
Грег все-таки не выдержал, слабо застонав. К своему огромному неудовольствию, он прекрасно знал, о чем пойдет речь.  
— Андерсон, сейчас совсем неподходящее время.  
Инспектор попытался вложить в слова максимум серьезности, но подчиненный пропустил намек мимо ушей.  
— Нет! Я отказываюсь от того, чтобы со мной так обращались! Он не может приказывать нам направо и налево! Я работаю на Скотланд-Ярд, а не на чертового Шерлока Холмса!  
Лестрейд увидел, как Майкрофт в недоумении вздернул брови, поэтому решил попытаться как-то сгладить ситуацию. Он примирительно поднял руку.  
— Я знаю. Именно поэтому я всегда подтверждаю приказом то, что он просит тебя делать. Шерлок просто консультант, но он действительно разбирается в том, о чем говорит. Даже тебе стоит это признать.  
Судмедэксперт громко фыркнул, будто был чрезвычайно оскорблен.  
— Этот псих только фокусы способен показывать. Я не знаю, как у него все это получается, но я выясню и тогда я…  
— Тогда вы что?  
Лестрейд вздрогнул от холодного тона Майкрофта, но Андерсон его словно и не заметил. То, какой взгляд он бросил на государственного чиновника, явно давал понять все, что он о нем думает.  
— А ты кто такой, черт возьми?  
Майкрофт крепче сжал зонтик, который держал в руке, и одарил подчиненного Грега своей самой любезной улыбкой.  
— Заинтересованная сторона, если угодно.  
Андерсон хмыкнул.  
— Интересуешься психом? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты собираешься его за что-нибудь арестовать.  
Лестрейд предпочел уставиться на панель с кнопками этажей, лишь бы не участвовать в разговоре. Боже, когда лифты в Скотланд-Ярде стали такими медленными? Даже если Грег не увидел тени, что набежала на лицо Холмса, то он точно услышал ее в голосе.  
— Не совсем.  
Андерсон опять хмыкнул.  
— А, понятно. Ты один из его подхалимов, да? Но ты слишком толстый, чтобы быть бездомным отребьем. Что в этот раз? Шантаж?  
Упустив возможность выйти на первом попавшемся этаже, Лестрейд теперь хотел просто умереть. Андерсон действительно хорошо делал свою работу, хоть и слишком усердствовал иногда. Так жаль, что его, скорее всего, этой же ночью увезут на какую-нибудь секретную правительственную базу. Грег поднес к губам пустую кружку, как бы показывая, что сейчас он не может говорить.  
Ничто не выдало истинного положения вещей, когда Майкрофт лишь вежливо улыбнулся судебному эксперту. В кабине лифта на мгновение повисла тишина, прежде чем Холмс заговорил вновь. Казалось, что вся неловкость ситуации нисколько не беспокоит Андерсона.  
— Вообще-то, я его брат.  
Это Филипа хоть немного удивило, потому что его вскинутые брови домиком встали на лбу.  
— Так у психа есть брат? Вы с ним на пару устраиваете представления? — уничижительно спросил Андерсон.  
Лестрейд уставился на мигающие над дверью номера этажей, умоляя их двигаться быстрее. Еще два, и он сможет вырваться на свободу, оставив своего подчиненного наедине с медленной, мучительной смертью.  
— Я занимаю малозначительную должность в Правительстве Великобритании, служу Ее Величеству в любое удобное для нее время.  
Майкрофт был крайне вежлив, и, когда Лестрейд украдкой на него посмотрел, на его губах была легкая улыбка. По спине инспектора побежали мурашки. Старший Холмс явно не закончил, и блеск в глазах совершенно точно говорил о незамедлительном возмездии.  
— Вы ведь мистер Андерсон, не так ли? Вы специализируетесь на криминалистике и работали над несколькими делами вместе с моим братом.  
— Он говорил вам обо мне? Что бы он ни рассказал — это все неправда!  
Майкрофт слегка усмехнулся, немного остудив внезапный гнев Филипа.  
— Ох, нет. Мой брат никогда со мной не разговаривает, если в этом нет необходимости. Но для меня чрезвычайно важно знать, что происходит в его жизни, тем не менее… — мужчина перевел взгляд на Грега: — Инспектор, ваша кружка пуста с тех пор, как мы покинули офис. Думаю, вам уже стоит перестать пытаться что-либо из нее выпить.  
Лестрейд опустил кружку, теперь держа ее перед собой как щит. Сейчас лишь она одна была между ним и этим жутко неловким разговором.  
— Эм, да, конечно… Спасибо.  
Майкрофт явно не впечатлился ответом, возвратив все свое внимание Филипу.  
— Итак, мистер Андерсон. Как я понял, у вас есть какие-то жалобы на то, как мой брат ведет дела. Позвольте вас заверить, что все ваши глупые попытки привлечь вышестоящее руководство на свою сторону, для того, чтобы успокоить собственное эго и при этом очернить моего брата, столкнутся с… определенным сопротивлением. Вы сможете даже обнаружить, что до руководства дойдут некоторые жалобы на вас. Сейчас вы находитесь на критически важном этапе своей карьеры. И будет так обидно, если вся проделанная тяжелая работа рассеется как дым, не так ли?  
Наконец-то двери лифта открылись, показывая вид на холл Скотланд-Ярда. Лестрейд пулей вылетел из кабины, пересекая помещение и оставляя спокойно вышагивающего Майкрофта позади, а также ошеломленного Андерсона, который не произнес ни слова. Двери лифта закрылись, унося криминалиста обратно наверх.  
За стойкой стояла знакомая бариста. Она мило улыбнулась, поздоровавшись с Грегом. Инспектор знал, что девушка училась в колледже на инженера, в свободное время подрабатывая в кофейне. Они болтали время от времени, но не особо знали друг друга. И как же Лестрейд сейчас был счастлив ее видеть.  
— Обычный кофе с обезжиренными сливками и без сахара?  
Вопрос был всего лишь формальностью — она давно выучила привычный заказ Грега.  
— Да. Спасибо, Эбби, было бы прекрасно… Если, конечно, у тебя под стойкой не припрятано чего покрепче...


End file.
